


One Downside to Youthful Enthusiasm

by theleaveswant



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Early Mornings, F/M, Hickeys, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes to the vanity to wash and does a double-take on spying the red mark on her neck in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Downside to Youthful Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> for thatyourefuse
> 
> I don't know why all my Peaky Blinders fic scraps to date involve people sleeping, they just do.

Michael's out like a light but Polly's careful nonetheless when she slides from the bed, not daring to disturb him. She watches his slack face and tousled hair and swallows down the growing-familiar wave of love-shame-horror-joy. He sighs in his sleep and Polly smiles resolutely.

She goes to the vanity to wash and does a double-take on spying the red mark on her neck in the mirror. Leaning in close to the reflection, she rubs at the splotch to make sure it isn't a bizarre lipstick smudge or something else easily removed. It isn't, and she stands back from the mirror and folds her arms, staring crossly at the sliver of unconscious boy reflected in the room behind her. "Michael!"


End file.
